South Africaball
South Africaball, sometimes known as South Afringca is a famous and rich countryball in Africa. South Africaball's favorite pastime is digging deep holes in its clay as it is full of valuable minerals like gold, platinum, manganese, chrome, iron, vanadium and diamonds. Brief History South Africaball has a long history but didn't write much down until recently although there is a lot of Khoisanball rock-art graffiti everywhere. During the iron age, the civilization of Mapungubweball also existed and they traded with the east coast and built huge stone structures, because they were bored and it would confuse future generations. In the 15th Century, Portugalball started looking for a shortcut to the far east and "found" the Cape, although it wasn't lost. In the 16th Century, Dutchball needed a lay-over to India and started a veggie garden in the Cape. Some Huguenotballs arrived as well, escaping persecution in Europe. They were very good at making wine so were allowed in, irrelevant of their beliefs! In the 17th Century, Dutchball decided to make it a colony and make of moneys a lot with trade. In 18th century when Dutchball clay was taken by Franceball, UKball arrived uninvited and take over but not give of back to Dutchball when Franceball was defeated. This annoyed Dutchballs, who took their Huguenotball friends with and moved inland to become the Boerballs. In the 19th Century, the Boerballs met Zuluball and other 8balls and had a few hectic arguments. Boerballs would close their wagons into a circle, pray and then shoot all the Zuluballs attacking. It seemed to work well. One of Zuluballs sons, Ndebeleball, however, was causing his own havoc, chasing everyone around. Eventually Lesothoball hid in the mountains to escape all this nonsense. This is why Lesothoball now lies in the middle of South Africa, and why South Africaball looks like an Donut. In late of 19th Century, the Boerballs found gold and diamonds and UKball decided they needed to join the empire. UKball brought Indiaball and Australiaball to help. This war is called the Angloboerball war. UKball thought it was taking too long to defeat some uncouth farmers, so started burning down farms and put Boerballs and 8balls in concentration camps. The Boerballs were finally made to agree that joining the empire was maybe a good idea. Eventually all the pieces became Union of South Africaball in 1909. UKball then asked South Africaball to take Namibiaball from Germanyball in WW1. No one said anything about giving it back! UKball asked South Africaball to again help in WW2 in saving Egyptball from Nazi Germanyball. South Africaball also kicked Italyball's ass free of charge in Ethiopiaball! South Africaball finally gained full independence from UKball in 1960.' ' South Africaball learnt some silly superiority ideas from UKball, got it wrong and ruled by Apartheid (Racial segregation). Boerballs started acting like UKballs and 8balls were given their own countryballs to make living off of and were moved out of the cityballs in South Africaball which caused all the colourballs to stop talking with each other. This is the main reason that South Africaball suffers from multiple personality disorder today. South Africaball is in therapy for this problem. South Africaball also used to enjoy crossing its neighbors borders without permission, especially those of Angolaball, apparently to stop communism from spreading. USAball financed this exercise through the CIAball "freedom outreach program". South Africaball also interfered in Lesothoball when it became uppity and asked for more money for the water it dams and is used in Gautengball's heavy industry. South Africaball was the first country in Africa to build nuclear weapons which were of the taken by Americaball for 'safekeeping'. The whiteballs were of the very smart in South Africaball. It clandestinely tested two of them in the desert and then got caught by USAball, who was wondering where the huge earthquakes came from, oops!, After all that fuss South Africaball voluntarily gave them up as they had become obsolete. South Africaballs nuclear weapons were replaced by the deadly Vuvuzela. Eventually South Africaball decided to treat the 8balls better than the whiteballs because they were of the racism. The African Nation Congress now corruptions South Africaball too much and it is of the sadness. Relationships (Tjommies) South Africaball loves to braai (its like barbecue, but way better!) South Africaball belongs to the BRICS, the SADC, (basically all the neighbors, who crash the braai) and the African Union. South Africaball is also part of Commonwealthball. * Lesothoball and Swazilandball - it's cousins. South Africa believes they are actually part of it.which is true * Australiaball - is tolerated being called a "bloody saffa" but is invited to the braai as it always brings excellent lambchops. All the whiteballs want to move here eventually. * Namibiaball - His stepson, South Africaball had to eventually give him back, after UNball got upset. * Mauritiusball - spends his holidays most of the time there. * Botswanaball - South Africaball thinks he is a snob as they seem better educated, however it likes to braai with Botswanaball and laugh at the other SADCballs. * Mozambiqueball - South Africaball enjoys him coming to the braai, but doesn't understand anything it says. It all sounds like gibberish "selling cabbages?". * Zimbabweball - South Africaball doesn't talk much about its cousin Zimbabweball, who may have gone clinically mad. * Japanball - South Africaball loves bakkies (Utes!) and minibuses that are built by Japanball, so allows them to come to the braai. * Netherlandsball - Estranged father of South Africaball. Speaks of different language now but can still into understandings. * UKball - South Africaball has a love/hate relationship with its Step-father, UKball. UKball hasn't apologized for the concentration camps from the AngloBoerball war yet or for stealing the Cullinan diamond. * USAball - HIS BEST ALLIE, OF COURSE, He buys all of le fancy diamonds. * Russiaball - Are in BRICS together * Brazilball - are powerful developing countryballs, both love soccer, and both are in BRICS together * Indiaball - Indiaball has many of its people in the klein town of Durban. They were both colonized by Britain but now are in BRICS together, DEFEND CURRY! * Indonesiaball - Brother colonized by Netherlandsball * Chinaball - largest trading partner and in BRICS together, DEFEND DUMPLING! * South Koreaball - Best Korea, we both have "South" * New Zealandball - both love rugby, but had a bit of trouble in 1981 when its apartheid rugby team toured New Zealandball. * Cabo Verdeball - let me fly over his clay Other Clay South Africaball owns and leases some other clay: * Robben Islandball: used be a colony for sick balls suffering from leprosy and then a prison for uppity 8balls. * Marion Islandball: 2700km south east off the coast, where South Africaball conducts weather research and may have rented it out to Isrealcube to test a nuclear weapon, oops. ** Prince Edward Islandball (no, not the Canadian Province): birthday present from Stepdad. very cold with penguins pooping everywhere. * SANAE 4: '''Research station in Antarcticaball. Tinkering with stuff South Africaball has a history of innovation and was the first to do a heart transplant, on a Polandball! South Africaball was the first ball to develop large scale coal to oil technology and no thanks USAball, South Africaball already has democracy. South Africaball also invented the retinal cryoprobe, used to repair detached retinas and remove cataracts as well as superglue between braais. South Africaballs greatest invention however, is biltong! Sports South Africaballs' enjoys playing football (or Soccer for USAball),rugby and cricket. South Africaball hates to loose against Australiaball and New Zealandball and will sulk for days on end. Sport is considered the main religion with Christianity. The Vuvuzela is used as a psychological weapon to annoy the opposing team into making mistakes. Nature South Africaball has the third highest biodiversity in the world and no there are no lions in the streets, they are kept in the back yards! South Africaballs' Cape Floral Kingdom has 9,600 plant species, 70% of which are not found anywhere else in the world. South Africaball is not just dustyness desert, but has much fancy flowers and forests. Space South Africaball is building the Square Kilometer Array, the worlds largest radio telescope, to listen to space with its frenemy, Australiaball. The dishes also make good braai pans! South Africaballisms: “Now-Now" and "Just-Now" A concept of time, if South Africaballs coming over for a beer "now-now", it could perhaps be arriving at Botswanaballs in five minutes. But if South Africaball is coming "just-now", Botswanaball could expect to wait 20 minutes or 30 or even 45. Just-now, darn it isn’t it obvious?! "Babbelaas", You know that feeling after a heavy night out on the town? South Africaball offers a term that is far more descriptive of one's feeling of complete and utter uselessness! "Eish!" in everyday lingo, ”eish!” is a term that could best be described as an exclamation of light shock. "Howzit!" Howzit sort of shortens that to “How is it?” "My Chinaball!" No, not the country. Your best friend is your Chinaball. Don't ask where it came from; just accept it and next time you see your best buddy Botswanaball, say, "Howzit, my Chinaball!" "Gatvol!" Translated literally, this word means ”the hole is full.” Used as a term of absolute frustration, one is gatvol when one has had enough. "Ja Nee" Translated, this means “Yes No” in Afrikaans. Yes, this is a paradox. No, it’s not seen as a contradiction in terms. South Africaball knows exactly what it means: So-so.Maybe. "Ja-Well-No-Fine" Rolling off the tongue as one word, this phrase has taken on a sarcastic twist to mean that someone telling you something might be pretending to tell the truth, but actually the reality of the situation is the opposite. ' 'Gallery''' Reddit 767 BRICS.png South Africaball.png 10671432 1424050584516935 2819776477369485799 n.png -TheDress.jpg Fixed.jpg 10711141 779123365466709 5147799832457926345 n.jpg South africaball.jpg South Africa.PNG 1898088 1413152362273424 6213555010166822731 n.png British South West Africaball.png Union of South Africaball.png German South-West Africaball.png New South Walesball.png 900px-Flag of the German East Africa Company.svg.png If africa was a theme park.jpg British Central Africa Protectorateball.png 450-The-Charge-of-Africa-600x2987.png South Africa can into Donut.png If africa was a school.jpg South Africa-icon.png If africa was a game.jpg Northwestball (South Africa).png Happy Birthday, Swaziland!.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Stuck in the middle with yuo.png Life Changes.png New Caledonia.png south africaball.jpg|south africaballs favorite things If africa was a school.jpg if africa was a theme park.jpg Polandball&SouthAfrica.png South Africa can into Donut.png zq9qpnk.jpg Sd06SiH.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg 3jlaxbk.png 'hDnyAOZ.png VoNkUek.png SMeEGKR.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Sele_Polandball.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png QTxNZI5.png es:Sudáfricaball it:Sudafricaball nah:Afrika Uitstlantapayoli zu:Ningizimu Afrikaibhola Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Remove Tulip Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Modern Countryball Category:Dutch speaking countryball Category:Communist Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:UK Category:African Category:Remove racism Category:World Cup Host Category:Homosex Lovers Category:G20 Category:Christian Category:Independent Category:Witchcraft Category:Multiethnic Category:Afrikaans Speaking Countryball Category:Zulu Speaking Countryball Category:Regional Power Category:South Africaball Category:BRICS Category:Evil Category:Homosex Lover Category:Former Homosex removers Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Former British Colonies Category:Perforated